The fifth wheel bearing attachment of the present invention is an improvement on the bearing attachment disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,887,251, dated June 3, 1975, wherein there is disclosed a fifth wheel bearing attachment including a grooved plate interposed a pair of bearing plates, and having suitable fittings for introducing a lubricant between the plates. While the bearing attachment disclosed in the aforementioned patent proved satisfactory for its intended purpose, after further research and experimentation, the bearing attachment of the present invention has been devised which eliminates various components contained in the bearing attachment disclosed in my aforementioned patent, resulting in a bearing attachment having relatively few parts, constructed for long and continued use, and adapted for fabrication at less expense.
The fifth wheel bearing attachment of the present invention comprises, essentially, a Teflon disc interposed a pair of bearing plates; a flanged bushing, adapted to receive the trailer king pin, is welded to one of the bearing plates which bearing plate is detachably connected to the trailer plate.